


[podfic] Tasting the Winds

by Hedge_witch, Vana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Brit and an American walk into a recording studio, ACCENT PORN WHEE, But mostly finger sucking, Finger Sucking, Fingers getting cut off!, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Authors, Siege of Storm's End, which is actually just my living room with an iPhone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_witch/pseuds/Hedge_witch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hedge_witch and Vana read "Tasting the Winds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Tasting the Winds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tasting the Winds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768270) by [Hedge_witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_witch/pseuds/Hedge_witch), [Vana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana). 



**File:[MP3](https://soundcloud.com/user-410698477/tasting-the-winds)**   

**Length:** 12:19

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Vana: We have never done anything like this before, but thought, you know what? Why not? So we each read the segments of this fic that we wrote, each from a separate POV. And it was pretty awesome. Everyone seems to hate their own speaking voice so I won't even start apologizing for mine, but instead just hope you enjoy listening to this as much as we did writing it (April 2013) and then reading it aloud for you (July 2014).
> 
> And I want to especially thank [aunt_zelda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda) for introducing me to the concept of podfic, which I thought was probably something to do with Podrick Payne.


End file.
